disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney's Good vs Evil Parade
DISNEY'S GOOD VS EVIL PARADE IS AT DYLAN'S DISNEY FILM THEME PARK WORLD Summary and Introduction and Floats DISNEY'S GOOD VS EVIL PARADE IS FILLED WITH FANTASTIC FLOATS, YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS, AND PERFORMANCES YOU'VE SEEN FANTASMIC AT DISNEY'S HOLLYWOOD STUDIOS AND DISNEYLAND NOW YOU WILL SEE A PARADE THAT SHOWS THE TRIUMPH BETWEEN GOOD AND EVIL AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN BOYS AND GIRLS WE PROUDLY PRESENT DISNEY'S GOOD VS EVIL PARADE JULIE ANDREWS FLOAT 1 : FRIENDSHIP WELCOME/WHEN YOU WISH UPON A STAR/MICKEY MOUSE MARCH/MICKEY MOUSE CLUBHOUSE THEME/ZIP A DEE DOO DAH MICKEY MOUSE CLUBHOUSE unit CHARACTERS: MICKEY, MINNIE, DONALD, DAISY, PLUTO, AND GOOFY FLOAT 2: PIXAR PALS YOU'VE GOT A FRIEND IN ME/STRANGE THINGS/WOODY'S ROUNDUP/HAY UN AMIGO EN MI/ WE BELONG TOGETHER/MONSTERS, INC. OPEN SONG/IF I DIDN'T HAVE YOU/THE UGLY BUG BALL/ IT'S A BUG'S WORLD/THE INCREDIBLES THEME TOY STORY, MONSTER'S INC., A BUG'S LIFE, AND THE INCREDIBES unit CHARACTERS: WOODY, JESSIE, BUZZ LIGHTYEAR, BULLSEYE, BO PEEP, REX, MR. POTATO HEAD, MRS. POTATO HEAD, SLINKY DOG, HAMM, SQUEEZE TOY ALIENS, SARGE, THE GREEN ARMY MEN, MINESWEEPER SOLDIER, LOTSO, MIKE WAZOWSKI, SULLEY, BOO, GEORGE SANDERSON, NEEDLEMAN, SMITTY, ROZ, FLIK, PRINCESS ATTA, HEIMLICH, MR. INCREDIBLE, ELASTIGIRL, AND FROZONE FLOAT 3: DOWN IN THE BAYOU GONNA TAKE YOU THERE/DIG A LITTLE DEEPER/DOWN IN NEW ORLEANS/MA BELLE EVAGELINE/FRIENDS ON THE OTHER SIDE THE PRINCESS AND THE FROG unit CHARACTERS: PRINCESS TIANA, PRINCE NAVEEN, RAY THE FIREFLY, DR. FACILIER, AND LOUIS THE ALLIGATOR FLOAT 4: COURAGE GO THE DISTANCE/ONE LAST HOPE/ZERO TO HERO/I WON'T SAY I'M IN LOVE/ A STAR IS BORN HERCULES unit CHARACTERS: HERCULES, PHIL, PEGASUS, MEG, HADES, AND PAIN AND PANIC FLOAT 5: LOYALTY THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME/OUT THERE/TOPSY TURVY/A GUY LIKE YOU/HELLFIRE THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME unit CHARACTERS: QUASIMODO, ESMERALDA, PHOEBUS, HUGO, VICTOR, LAVERNE, CLOPIN, AND FROLLO FLOAT 6: ADVENTURE CIRCLE OF LIFE/HAKUNA MATATA/CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT/I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING/BE PREPARED/KING OF PRIDE ROCK THE LION KING unit CHARACTERS: SIMBA (ADULT), NALA (ADULT), PUMBAA, TIMON, ZAZU, RAFIKI, AND SCAR FLOAT 7: POWER JAFAR'S HOUR/CRUELLA DEVIL/POOR UNFORTUNABLE SOULS/THE ELEGANT CAPTAIN HOOK/A NIGHT ON BALD MOUNTAIN/SLEEPING BEAUTY/ZURG'S PLANET/BUZZ VS ZURG FROM TOY STORY 2 DISNEY VILLIANS unit VILLIANS: JAFAR, CRUELLA DEVIL, URSULA, CAPTAIN HOOK, MR. SMEE, EVIL QUEEN, CHERNABOG, MALEFICENT, AND EVIL EMPEROR ZURG FLOAT 8: DRAMA JUST AROUND THE RIVERBEND/COLORS OF THE WIND/SAVAGES/IF I NEVER KNEW YOU POCAHONTAS unit CHARACTERS: POCAHONTAS, JOHN SMITH, GOVERNOR RATCLIFFE, AND MEEKO FLOAT 9: FAMILY HE MELE NO LILO/HAWAIIAN ROLLER COASTER RIDE/ALOHA E' COMO MAI FROM STITCH THE MOVIE LILO AND STITCH unit CHARACTERS: LILO AND STITCH FLOAT 10: EXCITMENT WINNIE THE POOH/THE WONDERFUL THING ABOUT TIGGERS/HEFFALUMPS AND WOOZLES/ THE WHOOP DE DOOPER LOOP DE LOOPER ALLEY OOPER BOUNCE FROM THE TIGGER MOVIE WINNIE THE POOH unit CHARACTERS: POOH, PIGLET, TIGGER, KANGA, ROO, RABBIT, OWL, CHRISTOPHER ROBIN, AND EEYORE FLOAT 11: FUN BEAR IN THE BIG BLUE HOUSE THEME/THE BEAR CHA CHA CHA/WE'RE ALL DIFFERENT/DANCING THE DAY AWAY/YOU WILL FIND YOUR WAY/IT'S GREAT TO BE AT HOME/LET THE RHYTHM TAKE YOU/ CLEAN UP THE HOUSE/TUTTER'S NOW AND FOREVER/THE GOODBYE SONG/ROLIE POLIE OLIE THEME/TOTALLY CHOCOLATE DINNER/THE TWIRL/ CHILI CHA CHA/JOJO'S CIRCUS THEME/THE SPOTLIGHT MOMMENT SONG/TAKE A BOW/THE DOODLEBOPS THEME/GET ON THE BUS/JAKE AND THE NEVERLAND PIRATES THEME/YO HO, MATEYS AWAY/WEIGH HEY WELL DONE CREW/OUT OF THE BOX THEME/YOU CAN DO IT/ GOIN BUGGY/HOPSCOTCH SONG/DOWN ON THE FARM/YOU NEVER KNOW/LISTEN TO THE RHYTHM/ UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN/EVERYONE KNOWS HE'S WINNIE THE POOH/MENTAL ALTITUDEYOUR BEST WISHES/WHO IS ME/ FIND THE "X"/IF I COULD BE BIG/HAPPY TAILIVERSARY/AT CHEZ PIGLET/DAY IN THE LIFE OF A POOH/DO THE ROO/I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING NOW/NIGHTMARE WRANGLERS/NOTHING EVER HAPPENS/ON YOUR WAY BACK HOME/GET GROWIN'/PLAY'S THE THING/STRIPEY MCSNARL ALWAYS GETS HIS MAN/THINK, THINK, THINK/TOO MUCH HONEY/UNDER A SPELLING BEE'S SPELL/BROKEN FRIENDSHIPS/SOMEONE NEW TO MEET/IF WE WERE TALKIN'/GIVE IT A TRY/KEEP IT SIMPLE/GOODBYE FOR NOW/SPECIAL AGENT OSO THEME/THREE SPECIAL STEPS/PB&J OTTER THEME/THE NOODLE DANCE/BUBBLE - O POPPLE - O/FRIENDS/GO SLOW, YOU KNOW/STANLEY THEME/THE GREAT BIG BOOK OF EVERYTHING/HANDY MANNY THEME/HOP UP, JUMP IN/WE WORK TOGETHER/LITTLE EINSTEINS THEME/WE'VE GOT A MISSION/RISE AND SHINE FROM SOFIA THE FIRST:ONCE UPON A PRINCESS/SOFIA THE FIRST THEME/TOOT TOOT CHUGGA CHUGGA BIG RED CAR/HOT POTATO/THE MONKEY DANCE/FRUIT SALAD/ROCK A BYE YOUR BEAR/WAKE UP JEFF/MOVE LIKE AN EMU/WIGGLY PARTY/HERE COME THE WIGGLES/LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION, WIGGLES!/PLAYHOUSE DISNEY THEME (CHARACTER VERSION)/CAN YOU POINT YOUR FINGERS AND DO THE TWIST/DOC MCSTUFFINS THEME/TIME FOR YOUR CHECK UP/I FEEL BETTER/JUNGLE JUNCTION THEME/OCTONAUTS THEME/CREATURE REPORT/CHUGGINGTON THEME/HIGGLYTOWN HEROES THEME/FRIENDS HEROES SONG PLAYHOUSE DISNEY AND DISNEY JUNIOR unit CHARACTERS: BEAR, OJO, TUTTER, PIP AND POP, TREELO, OLIE, ZOWIE, JOJO, GOLIATH, DEEDEE, ROONEY, MOE, JAKE, IZZY, CUBBY, SKULLY, TONY, VIVIAN, KESSIE, SPECIAL AGENT OSO, PEANUT OTTER, BABY BUTTER OTTER, JELLY OTTER, STANLEY, DENNIS, HARRY, ELSIE, HANDY MANNY, FELIPE, TURNER, PAT, DUSTY, SQUEEZE, STRETCH, RUSTY, FLICKER, LEO, JUNE, QUINCY, ANNIE, SOFIA THE FIRST, MURRAY, GREG, ANTHONY, JEFF, CAPTAIN FEATHERSWORD THE FRIENDLY PIRATE, DOROTHY THE DINOSAUR, WAGS THE DOG, HENRY THE OCTOPUS, DOC MCSTUFFINS, LAMBIE, STUFFY, HALLIE, CHILLY, ELLYVAN, ZOOTER, BUNGO, CAPTAIN BARNACLES, LIEUTENANT KWAZII, MEDIC PESO, WILSON, KOKO, BREWSTER, EUBIE, WAYNE, TWINKLE, KIP, AND FRAN FLOAT 12: HONOR HONOR TO US ALL/REFLECTION/TRUE TO YOUR HEART/I'LL MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOU/A GIRL WORTH FIGHTING FOR MULAN unit CHARACTERS: MULAN, SHANG, AND MUSHU FLOAT 13: THE JUNGLE IS JUMPIN THE BARE NECESSITIES/I WANNA BE LIKE YOU/COLONEL HATHI'S MARCH/THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR/MY OWN HOME/TRUST IN ME THE JUNGLE BOOK unit CHARACTERS: KING LOUIE, BALOO, MOWGLI, COLONEL HATHI, SHANTI, RANJAN, BUZZIE, FLAPS, DIZZIE, ZIGGY, LUCKY, BAGHEERA, KAA, AND SHERE KHAN JOLLY HOLIDAY/I LOVE TO LAUGH/A SPOONFUL OF SUGAR/CHIM CHIM CHEERE/SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOUCIOUS/STEP IN TIME/LET'S GO FLY A KITE MARY POPPINS unit CHARACTERS: MARY POPPINS, BERT, AND THE PENGUINS FLOAT 15: FANTASY ALICE IN WONDERLAND/THE UNBIRTHDAY SONG/HOW DO YOU DO AND SHAKE HANDS/I'M LATE/MARCH OF THE CARDS ALICE IN WONDERLAND unit CHARACTERS: ALICE, THE MAD HATTER, TWEEDLEDEE AND TWEEDLEDUM, THE WHITE RABBIT, THE CARDS, AND THE QUEEN OF HEARTS FLOAT 16: YOU DON'T HAVE TO GROW UP THE SECOND STAR TO THE RIGHT/YOU CAN FLY YOU CAN FLY YOU CAN FLY YOU CAN FLY/FOLLOWING THE LEADER PETER PAN unit CHARACTERS: PETER PAN, WENDY, AND TINKERBELL FLOAT 17: LAUGHTER HI DIDDLE DIDDLE DEE/I'VE GOT NO STRINGS/GIVE A LITTLE WHISTLE PINOCCHIO unit CHARACTERS: PINOCCHIO, GEPPETTO, AND JIMINY CRICKET FLOAT 18: ACTION POWER RANGERS NINJA STORM THEME/POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER THEME/POWER RANGERS SPD THEME/POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE THEME/POWER RANGERS OPERATION OVERDRIVE/POWER RANGERS JUNGLE FURY THEME/POWER RANGERS RPM THEME/ POWER RANGERS SAMURAI THEME POWER RANGERS unit RANGERS: NINJA STORM GREEN RANGER, DINO THUNDER WHITE RANGER, SPD RED RANGER,, MYSTIC FORCE PINK RANGER, OPERATION OVERDRIVE YELLOW RANGER, JUNGLE FURY BLUE RANGER, RPM BLACK RANGER, AND SAMURAI GOLD RANGER FLOAT 19: DISCOVERY HE'S A PIRATE/YO HO YO HO A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN unit PIRATES: CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW, BARBOSSA, AND ANGELICA FLOAT 20: FRIENDS MAN OR MUPPET/RAINBOW CONNECTION THE MUPPETS unit MUPPETS: KERMIT THE FROG AND MISS PIGGY FLOAT 21: RACING REAL GONE/LIFE IS A HIGHWAY/OUR TOWN/ROUTE 66 CARS unit CHARACTERS: DJ, RED THE FIRE ENGINE, LIGHTNING MCQUEEN, AND MATER FLOAT 22: THE BIG BLUE SEA BEYOND THE SEA/FIELD TRIP/THE TURTE LOPE FINDING NEMO unit CHARACTERS: NEMO, MARLIN, DORY, SQUIRT, AND CRUSH FLOAT 23: TAKING FLIGHT I LOVE MY HOUSE/ WE'RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE UP unit CHARACTERS: RUSSELL, CARL FENDRICKSEN, AND DUG FLOAT 24: COOKING ABANDONING SHIP/ RATATOUILLE MAIN THEME RATATOUILLE unit CHARACTERS: REMY AND EMILE FLOAT 25: JUNGLE FUN SON OF MAN/ TRASHIN THE CAMP/ STRANGERS LIKE ME/ TWO WORLDS TARZAN unit CHARACTERS: TARZAN, JANE, TERK the monkey, AND TANTOR the elephant FLOAT 26: GAME FUN WHEN CAN I SEE YOU AGAIN//WRECK IT, WRECK IT RALPH/CELEBRATION/SUGAR RUSH/BUG HUNT NOISA REMIX/SHUT UP AND DRIVE WRECK IT RALPH unit CHARACTERS: WRECK IT RALPH AND VANELLOPE VON SCHWEETZ FLOAT 27: LOVE A DREAM IS A WISH YOUR HEART MAKES/SOMEDAY MY PRINCE WILL COME/A WHOLE NEW WORLD/FRIEND LIKE ME/ONCE UPON A DREAM/PART OF YOUR WORLD/UNDER THE SEA/BEAUTY AND THE BEAST/BE OUR GUEST/ BELLE/ GASTON/SOMETHING THERE/ HUMAN AGAIN FROM THE SPECIAL EDITION OF BEAUTY AND THE BEAST/I SEE THE LIGHT FROM TANGLED DISNEY PRINCES AND PRINCESSES unit PRINCES, OBJECTS, ANIMALS, VILLIAN, DWARFS, MICE, FAIRY GODMOTHER, FAIRIES, GENIE, MONKEY, AND PRINCESSES: CINDERELLA AND PRINCE CHARMING, JAQ, GUS, SUZY, PERLA, THE FAIRY GODMOTHER, SNOW WHITE AND THE PRINCE, FOREST CREATURES, BASHFUL, SLEEPY, DOC, GRUMPY, HAPPY, DOPEY, SNEEZY, PRINCESS JASMINE AND ALADDIN, THE GENIE, ABU the monkey, PRINCESS AURORA AND PRINCE PHILLP, AURORA'S MAGIC FOREST ANIMALS, ARIEL AND PRINCE ERIC, FLOUNDER, SEBASTIAN, KING TRITON, BELLE AND THE BEAST, MRS. POTTS, CHIP, COGSWORTH, LUMIERE, THE FEATHERDUSTER, THE WARDROBE, PHILIPPE, THE FOOTSTOOL, GASTON, FLORA, FAUNA, MERRYWEATHER, RAPUNZEL AND FLYNN RIDER, MAXIMUS the horse, AND PASCAL the chameleon Cast And Performances *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck *Bill Farmer - Pluto *Bill Farmer - Goofy *Tom Hanks - Woody *Joan Cusack - Jessie *Tim Allen - Buzz Lightyear *Frank Welker - Bullseye *Annie Potts - Bo Peep *Wallace Shawn - Rex *Don Rickles - Mr. Potato Head *Estelle Harris - Mrs. Potato Head *Blake Clark - Slinky Dog *John Ratzenberger - Hamm *Jeff Pidgeon - Squeeze Toy Aliens *R. Lee Ermey - Sarge *James Garner, Kiefer Sutherland, Zac Efron, Ed Helms, Bruce Willis, Gary Shandling, William Shanter, Eugene Levy, Will Smith, Jack Black, Martin Scorsese, Robert De Niro, Mike Myers, and Eddie Murphy - The Green Army Men *Greg Berg - Minesweeper Soldier *Ned Beatty - Lotso *Billy Crystal - Mike Wazowski *John Goodman - Sulley *Mary Gibbs - Boo *Samuel Lord Black - George Sanderson *Dan Gerson - Needleman *Dan Gerson - Smitty *Bob Peterson - Roz *Dave Foley - Flik *Julia Louis - Dreyfuss - Princess Atta *Joe Ranft - Heimlich *Craig T. Nelson - Mr. Incredible *Holly Hunter - Elastigirl *Samuel L. Jackson - Frozone *Anika Noni Rose - Princess Tiana *Bruno Campos - Prince Naveen *Jim Cummings - Ray the firefly *Keith David - Dr. Facilier *Michael Leon Wooley - Louis the alligator *Tate Donovan - Hercules *Danny DeVito - Phil *Frank Welker - Pegasus *Susan Egan - Meg *James Woods - Hades *Bobcat Goldthwait - Pain *Matt Frewer - Panic *Tom Hulce - Quasimodo *Demi Moore - Esmeralda *Kevin Kline - Phoebus *Jason Alexander - Hugo *Charles Kimbrough - Victor *Mary Wickes - Laverne *Paul Kandel - Clopin *Tony Jay - Frollo *Matthew Broderick - Simba *Moira Kelly - Nala *Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa *Nathan Lane - Timon *Rowan Atkinson - Zazu *Robert Guilluame - Rafiki *Jeremy Irons - Scar *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar *Gilbert Gottfried - Iago the parrot *Susanne Blakeslee - Cruella DeVil *Pat Carroll - Ursula *Corey Burton - Captain Hook *Jeff Bennett - Mr. Smee *Dee Bradley Baker - The Tick Tock Croc *Dee Bradley Baker - The Octopus *Corey Burton - Chernabog *Lois Nettleton - Maleficent *Andrew Stanton - Evil Emperor Zurg *Irene Bedard - Pocahontas *Mel Gibson - John Smith *David Ogden Steirs - Governor Ratcliffe *John Kassir - Meeko *Dakota Fanning - Lilo *Chris Sanders - Stitch *Jim Cummings - Pooh *John Fiedler - Piglet *Jim Cummings - Tigger *Kath Soucie - Kanga *Nikita Hopkins - Roo *Ken Samson - Rabbit *Andre Stojka - Owl *Tom Wheatley - Christopher Robin *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *Noel MacNeal - Bear *Vicki Eibner - Ojo *Peter Linz - Tutter *Peter Linz - Pip *Tyler Bunch - Pop *Tyler Bunch - Treelo *Cole Caplan - Olie *Kristen Bone - Zowie *Madeleine Martin - Jojo *Robert Smith - Goliath *Lisa Lennox - Deedee *Chad McNamara - Rooney *Jonathan Wexler - Moe *Cameron Boyce - Jake *Madison Pettis - Izzy *Jonathan Morgan Heit - Cubby *David Arquette - Skully *Tony James - Tony *Vivian McLaughlin Bayubay - Vivian *Stephanie D'Abruzzo - Kessie *Sean Astin - Special Agent Oso *Adam Rose - Peanut Otter *Gina Marie Tortorici - Baby Butter Otter *Jenell Brook Slack - Jelly Otter *Jessica D. Stone - Stanley *Charles Shaughnessy - Dennis *Rene Mujica - Harry *Hynden Walch - Elsie *Wilmer Valderama - Handy Manny *Carlos Alazraqui - Felipe *Dee Bradley Baker - Turner *Tom Kenny - Pat *Kath Soucie - Dusty *Nika Futterman - Squeeze *Nika Futterman - Stretch *Fred Stoller - Rusty *Grey DeLisle - Flicker *Jesse Schwartz - Leo *Erica Huang - June *Aiden Pompey - Quincy *Nataila Wojcik - Annie *Ariel Winter - Sofia The First *Murray Cook - Murray *Greg Page - Greg *Anthony Field - Anthony *Jeff Fatt - Jeff *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate *Emily McGlinn - Dororthy the Dinosaur *Ben Murray - Wags the Dog *Mario Martinez - Diaz - Henry the Octopus *Kiara Muhammad - Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller - Lambie *Robbie Rist - Stuffy *Loretta Devine - Hallie *Jess Harnell - Chilly *Billy West - Ellyvan *Janet James - Zooter *Keith Wickham - Bungo *Simon Greenall - Captain Barnacles *Rob Rackstraw - Lieutenant Kwazii *Paul Panting - Medic Peso *Tony Terraciano - Wilson *Brigid Harrington - Koko *Miles J Harvey - Brewster *Taylor Masamitsu - Eubie *Frankie Ryan Manriquez - Wayne *Liliana Mumy - Twinkle *Rory Thost - Kip *Eddie McClurg - Fran *Ming - Na - Mulan *B.D. Wong - Shang *Mark Moseley - Mushu *Jim Cummings - King Louie *John Goodman - Baloo *Haley Joel Osment - Mowgli *Jim Cummings - Colonel Hathi *Mae Whitman - Shanti *Connor Funk - Ranjan *Jim Cummings - Buzzie *Jeff Bennett - Flaps *Baron Davis - Dizzie *Jess Harnell - Ziggy *Phil Collins - Lucky *Bob Joles - Bagheera *Jim Cummings - Kaa *Tony Jay - Shere Khan *Julie Andrews - Mary Poppins *Dick Van Dyke - Bert *Roy E. Disney, James Garner, Kiefer Sutherland, and Zac Efron - The Penguins *Hynden Walch - Alice *Jerry Stiller - The Mad Hatter *Harry Connick Jr. - Tweedledee *Jim Carrey - Tweedledum *Steve Carrell - The White Rabbit *David Spade, Patrick Warburton, Mario Lopez, Nick Cannon, and Ryan Seacrest - The Cards *Tress MacNeille - The Queen Of Hearts *Adam Wylie - Peter Pan *Harriet Owen - Wendy *Mae Whitman - Tinkerbell *Michael Welch - Pinocchio *Jeff Bennett - Geppettto *Eddie Carroll - Jiminy Cricket *Cam - Ninja Storm Green Ranger *Trent- Dino Thunder White Ranger *Jack Landors - SPD Red Ranger *Vida - Mystic Force Pink Ranger *Ronny- Operation Overdrive Yellow Ranger *Theo - Jungle Fury Blue Ranger *Dillion - RPM Black Ranger *Antonio Garcia- Samurai Gold Ranger *Johnny Depp - Captain Jack Sparrow *Geoffrey Rush - Barbossa *Penelope Cruz - Angelica *Steve Whitmire - Kermit The Frog *Eric Jacobson - Miss Piggy *E.J. Holowicki - DJ *Joe Ranft - Red The Fire Engine *Owen Wilson - Lightning McQueen *Larry The Cable Guy - Mater *Alexander Gould - Nemo *Albert Brooks - Marlin *Ellen DeGeneres - Dory *Nicholas Bird - Squirt *Andrew Stanton - Crush *Jordan Nagai - Russell *Edward Asner - Carl Fredricksen *Bob Peterson - Dug *Patton Oswalt - Remy *Peter Sohn - Emile *Tony Goldwyn - Tarzan *Minnie Driver - Jane *Rosie O' Donnell - Terk the monkey *Wayne Knight - Tantor the elephant *John C. Reily - Wreck It Ralph *Sarah Silverman - Vanellope von Schweetz *Jennifer Hale and Christopher Daniel Barnes - Cinderella and Prince Charming *Jesse Schwartz - Jaq *Aiden Pompey - Gus *Erica Huang - Suzy *Nataila Wojcik - Perla *Russi Taylor - The Fairy Godmother *Carolyn Gardner and Antonio Banderas - Snow White and the Prince *Frank Welker - Forest Creatures *Harry Connick Jr. - Bashful *Jim Carrey - Sleepy *Steve Carrell - Doc *Bruce Willis - Grumpy *Gary Shandling - Happy *Mike Myers - Dopey *Eddie Murphy - Sneezy *Linda Larkin and Scott Weinger - Princess Jasmine and Aladdin *Robin Williams - The Genie *Frank Welker - Abu the monkey *Jennifer Hale and Roger Craig Smith - Princess Aurora and Prince Phillp *Dee Bradley Baker - Aurora's Magic Forest Animals *Jodi Benson and Christopher Daniel Barnes - Ariel and Prince Eric *Cam Clarke - Flounder *Samuel E. Wright - Sebastian *Kenneth Mars - King Triton *Paige O' Hara and Robby Benson - Belle and the Beast *Angela Lansbury - Mrs. Potts *Bradley Michael Pierce - Chip *David Ogden Steirs - Cogsworth *Jerry Orbach - Lumiere *Kimmy Robertson - The Featherduster *Jo Anne Worley - The Wardrobe *Hal Smith - Philippe *Frank Welker - The Footstool *Richard White - Gaston *Barbara Dirikson - Flora *Russi Taylor - Fauna *Tress MacNeille - Merryweather *Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi - Rapunzel and Flynn Rider *Frank Welker - Maximus the horse *Frank Welker - Pascal the chameleon *China Anne McClain and the McClain Sisters - A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes *Elijah Wood - The Bare Necessities *M'ya - Let's Go Fly A Kite *Laila Ali - Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious *Tony Hawk - Under the Sea *Hector Jimenez - When You Wish Upon A Star *Bella Thorne and Zendaya - Someday My Prince Will Come *Nikki Flores - Give A Little Whistle *Sugarland - Zip A Dee Doo Dah *Backstreet Boys - I Just Can't Wait To Be King *New Kids On The Block - Hakuna Matata *Melora Hardin - A Whole New World *Ross Lynch - Can You Feel The Love Tonight *Amar'e Stoudemire - Be Pepared *Rachel Dratch - Down In New Orleans *Jack Black - Go The Distance *Andy Sandberg - Out There *Rob Dyrdek - The Bells Of Notre Dame *Bill Hader - If I Never Knew You *The Aquabats - The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers *Katy Perry - I See The Light *The Broadway Cast of Newsies - Carrying The Banner *Yolanda Adams - Belle *Colbie Caillat - Ma Belle Evageline *Lady Antebellum - Dig A Little Deeper *Brad Praisley - Son Of Man *Phillip Phillips - Trashin The Camp *TobyMac - Strangers Like Me *Big Bad Voodoo Daddy - Two Worlds *Christina Aguilera - Part Of Your World *Justin Bieber - I Wanna Be Like You *Scotty McCreey - Circle Of Life *Cee Lo Green - You've Got A Friend In Me *Jennifer Hudson - Beauty And The Beast *One Repubic - Winnie The Pooh *Steve Rushton - Zero To Hero *Sean Kingston - Topsy Turvy *N' Sync - I'll Make A Man Out Of You *Amber Reily - Once Upon A Dream *Stevie Wonder - You Can Fly *Sharky And Bones Pirate Band Songs *Song #1 Hot Lava *Song #2 Belay *Song #3 Treasure At The End Of The Rainbow *Song #4 Grand Finale Lead The Way Jake from Jake and The Neverland Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky Background Information *It will be in the daytime *It wil have your favorite characters *It will be a great parade Category:Shows Category:Fanon Category:Parades